Crossroads Of My Life
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: It was supposed to be a oneshot, but people wore me down. After Naraku's death, Inuyasha makes a decision that will affect the rest of his life. His desire to have pups strongly influences his choice. Kikyo or Kagome? What the after math of his decision?
1. Matters Of The Heart

**Disclaimer**:I don't hiccup own Inuyasha

MATTERS OF THE HEART

"AAAAHHHH!" Kagome screamed. She'd been having that same nightmare since Naraku's death five years ago.

After their wedding, Sango and Miroku left for sango's village and adopted Shippo. Now, once again, it was Inuyasha and herself alone. She'd dropped out of school and now lived here with Inuyasha, where that kind of stuff wasn't required.

"Kagome, are you OK?" Inuyasha asked.

"F-fine...Inuyasha, let me sleep in your arms tonight." Kagome looked desprit for his loving embrace.

"Come here." Inuyasha opened his arms and Kagome crewed into them.

The human girl began to cry.

"Sshh...It's OK, baby. I'm here." Inuyasha spoke quietly while stocking her hair and planted a gentle kiss atop her head. Inuyasha was stunned at the third word that came from his mouth, but managed to keep his cool and keep consoling Kagome.

Since when did he start calling her by the sappiest of sappy pet-names? She didn't seem to notice.

0-0-0

Five minutes later...

Inuyasha had been putting one thing off. He looked down at the slumbering priestess in his arms. If he chose Kikyo, they'd be together forever. That's what he'd always thought before it downed on him. Kikyo was a good person, so she would go to Heaven rather then Hell. Inuyasha would be all alone. The only thing it would do is condemn him to Hell much sooner then he wanted.

Kagome on the other hand, was alive. With her, he could see them married with a few small pups running around their hut, three or four at the very least. He'd imagined their pups hundreds of times. Kikyo was made of earth and bones, so naturally, she wouldn't be able to have children. But Kagome was perfectly capable of child birth.

He didn't want to go to Hell to see no Kikyo, he wanted to live and have pups with Kagome. Inuyasha wondered what a real kiss would feel like. He'd kissed Kikyo before, but it was cold and devoid of the passion a true kiss was supposed to hold. He'd always known that a kiss wasn't supposed to be like that. Inuyasha remembered at Kaguya's castle, Kagome's kiss. It was so warm and full of love.

But she only did it because she had to, not of her own free will. Inuyasha knew of an old hut. He'd come across it as a child and fixed it up. They could live there. It was getting cold out, so Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and took her sleeping form to the hut.

Another image came to his mind. Of when Inuyasha was about to kiss Kagome but that pest Sota interrupted and prevented his lips from taking hers. (It happens in the manga)

He also remembered that new moon at Togankyo, when he walked in on her naked and saw EVERYTHING! He loved to see her naked, but didn't dare stoop to Miroku's level. Still, this thought exited him and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted her.

"Inu...yasha?" Kagome woke up, not drowsy at all. Naraku was dead, Inuyasha's obligation to Kikyo was fulfilled and he no longer held feelings for her. That was it, Inuyasha decided. Kagome was his future.

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha kissed Kagome, it felt incredible.

Nether of them were tiered, the night was young, they were alone, and Kagome had no reason to ever go home and was fertile. Only one thing crossed Inuyasha's mind at that time: Regarding those pups he wanted so bad, this was the perfect time to get started.

0-0-0

It had been almost a week since there night of passion and they both knew that Kagome was pregnant. Inuyasha caught a familiar scent. Sesshomaru. What did he want?

Inuyasha got his answer when a terrified Rin dashed to Kagome. "Kagome! Help me!"

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, trying to calm Rin down.

"I'm bleeding and I didn't even do anything!" Rin said, in tears.

Kagome was silent for a minute, then got an idea of what was happening.

It had been five years and Rin was twelve now. "Rin, lets go inside and you can tell me the details." The two went into the hut and began to talk.

"You can smell it, can't you?" Inuyasha asked his brother, referring to the change in Kagome's scent..

"Yes. Be warned, brother; you would do well to keep your offspring out of may way."

Inuyasha growled. It was very strange. Kagome wasn't even showing yet and Inuyasha was already protective of their pup and the others they would without question have together. Not a moment to soon, the girls came out of the hut.

"It's not fair. Nothing happens to boys." Rin said bitterly as they came out of the hut.

Sesshomaru and the others left as Kagome realized something. She needed to go home to tell her family.

0-0-0

"Mom, Sota?" Kagome called.

Old age had caught up with her Grandfather three years ago.

"Kagome!" The two of them came running.

"How are you honey?" Her mother asked. The next word to come out of Kagome's mouth would shock them all.

"Pregnant." Kagome said quietly.

"Whoa..." Sota, now fourteen and knowing everything about how a woman gets pregnant, was stunned.

He still greatly admired Inuyasha, but just didn't think it would be so soon.

"Kagome." Ms. Higurashi said before embracing her daughter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There's only one thing I can say: POOR RIN! Review.


	2. Reunion And Trouble

REUNION AND TROUBLE

Kagome was now nine months pregnant, due any day.

"Kagome!" A familiar child's voice came. The two turned around to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala. Kagome spotted something peering out from behind Sango. It was a little boy who bared a striking resemblance to Miroku. Once he realized that one of the strangers was looking at him, the four-year-old darted behind his mother.

"Kagome, look great!" Sango said. At her friendliness towards this girl, her and Miroku's son became a little less fidgety. Everyone was so busy catching up, that no one noticed Inuyasha slip away, except Kagome.

0-0-0

Inuyasha knew there was something he had to take care of. He found Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, will you come with me willingly?" Kikyo asked.

"No." Inuyasha began. "Kikyo, if we die, you will go to Heaven and I'll be condemned to Hell alone. I've fallen in love with Kagome. In fact, our first child is due any day. I'm staying here, were I have a family. I'll always treasure our friendship, but it's time to let go of the past."

"And what if Kagome were to have an unfortunate accident before giving birth? Tell me, what do you plan to do then?" Kikyo asked, somehow staying as aloof and emotionless as ever.

Inuyasha was furious. "You didn't just threaten to harm her." He growled. And he attacked her. With one blow from his clews, Kikyo returned to the afterlife.

"Goodbye, forever." Inuyasha said.

0-0-0

Kagome was behind a tree and saw the whole thing. Her first impulse was to run to her love and embrace him. But then she felt someone grab her, rather forcefully, by her swollen stomach.

"INUYASHA!" The half demon heard his mate voice.

After witch he caught his sent. Koga.

0-0-0

Koga swooped Kagome back to his cave.

"Koga, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, scared at what he might do.

"What you made me do. You slept with that half demon. Now there's the matter of your punishment for adultery."

"We're not married, get it through your head! The only one I want is Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "AGH!" Kagome cringed in pain, the time was drawing near. Then, Koga got an idea.

"How about a little something to harm you? Not only that, but that distrusting pup will never see the light of day!" Koga smirked and punched Kagome in her stomach, hitting both her and the baby. Just then, Inuyasha entered the scene. The half demon started thrashing him mercilessly.

"I-Inuyasha..." Kagome stained. Inuyasha rushed his mate back to the hut for child birth. Koga was still alive, but so badly hurt that even breathing was painful.

0-0-0

Kagome stained for hours in labor, Inuyasha demanded that he be allowed to stay in the hut and help in any way that he could. The two were still heart broken over this pup. The mood, however, quickly changed once the birth was complete. What Inuyasha and Kagome heard brought tears to their eyes. A baby crying. The infant had somehow survived Koga's blow.

It was a boy who looked exactly like Inuyasha. Due to his ordeal and his strange ability to survive it, the boy was named Ken, which means 'healthy and strong'. After being fed, Ken looked up at his overjoyed parents. Ken was the first of their pups.

0-0-0-0

Four years later.

Ken was now good friends with Toru, Sango and Miroku's eldest child out of his seven little brothers and sisters.

"Be careful." Koga told his son who looked just like him.

"I'll take care of him." A female wolf demoness pup resembling Ayame said.

Ayame had found Koga and took care of him.

He was perfectly fine now.

"Try to stay clean." Miroku told Toru, who seemed to have a natch for getting dirty.

Shippo and Rin had a half fox demon daughter who was also very energetic.

Even Kilala had a litter a five adorable kittens, one of which had been adopted a few months ago by Inuyasha and Kagome as a birthday present for Ken.

"Mama, Papa." A female voice came. Inuyasha and Kagome looked back to see three-year-old Momo drenched in mud. "Koji push me in the mud!"

Her twin brother, Koji rushed up, also covered with mud. "Momo pushed me first!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Please, you two, don't fight." Kagome ordered calmly cradling the latest addition to her family, one-year-old Tama, in her arms.

Kagome, a hut, and four beautiful pups.

Inuyasha was so happy he didn't chose Kikyo over this.

The half demon looked on proudly as Ken, Momo, and Tama, these three quarter demons who had been born to him and his beloved Kagome, ran to go play with their friends.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review.


End file.
